Lady
by Saija-chan
Summary: A romantic and a bit mushy R&A oneshot. R&R.


Hi guys! This is my first posted fanfic ever, so please...be gentle with me.. grin

Oh, and by the way: Don't own Ranma ½. So yep, not mine.

* * *

_Lady_

We find a young man sitting on the rooftop of a certain dojo, thinking about his life and his most beloved and most tomboyish fiancée. A small and warm summer breeze blows by, and ruffles his hair. His knees are drawn close to his chest and he sighs deeply.

_'I don't know what to do anymore… These past few weeks have been totally wonderful; no disturbing challengers, no persistent fiancées, no perverted Happosai, no idiotic Kuno family members and most importantly, no malleting. Everything has gone just smoothly… But that's just it. It's gone too smoothly. It's never like this. Usually I get malleted at least two times a day, but now there has been hardly any those kind of incidents. Not that I'm complaining, but… And Akane's tried to act real sweet too. It's kinda nice, though. I don't get to see that side of her as often as I'd want to. What am I talking about! Am I actually thinking about that tomboy?'_ Ranma slaps himself on the forehead. _'But… She is cute though… And maybe I even like her a little… Aww, who am I kidding? I like her a lot! And maybe even lo… Well, let's leave it there…' _

Our young martial artist gets up, dusts his trousers carelessly and makes his way towards Akane's window.

_**I'm crazy for this little lady**_

_**I'm freaking for my little lady**_

_**'Cause she makes me feel good**_

_**She's so fine**_

Ranma does a flip and lands in the nearby Sakura tree. That's his favourite viewing spot. From there you can see right inside to Akane's room. Now, don't get it the wrong way. Ranma is no stalker or peeping tom; he just likes to watch Akane. Just watch his fiancée doing stuff. It doesn't matter what she's doing, he just enjoys the view. He sits down on the branch where he landed and tries to catch a glimpse of our heroine. She sits by her desk, looking outside with a longing. Ranma knows that she is looking at the sakura petals falling. And he knows how much she loves the feeling of the petals on her skin. He never asked her personally about it, but he happened to overhear her once when she talked with her friends about it. That was when he learned something new about her.

Suddenly Akane stood up and opened the window to her room. She took a deep breath, and a smile spread over her beautiful face. Ranma awoke from his daydreaming, and looked terrified at Akane. Soon she would figure out that he was sitting in the tree, and then he'd get malleted for sure.

That was all Ranma could think of when Akane looked straight into his eyes. Or, at least that's what Ranma thought.

Akane hadn't noticed Ranma; she was only looking at the tree. And when she looked at the small and soft petals falling, a smile tugged at her lips.

Of course Ranma thought that this smile was meant for him, and when thinking so, he was pure mush inside.

_'Akane… She's way more beautiful than any other of my fiancées… Kami, I love her…'_

_**Don't need all my other ladies**_

_**I'm beggin' for this little lady**_

_**'Cause I tell you she's cool**_

_**She's divine**_

_**I know she's a super lady**_

Soon Ranma realised what he had thought. He was actually in love with her. It was now that it came clear to him that he loved her, and only her. There would never be anyone else that he could or would love as much as her. He had a sudden urge to hold her, to embrace her, to feel her softness, to caress her, to love and protect her with everything he had. Only if she knew…

_**I'm weak and I've done hazy**_

_**I'm crazy for that lady**_

_**She's chic but she's not shady**_

_**Sophisticated lady**_

_**And she makes me feel good**_

_**She's so fine**_

Akane felt like someone was staring at her. She looked down from her window to the ground, but there was no one. She looked up and back to the sakura tree. _'Must be my imagination…' _She thought and shrugged.

She looked right into Ranma's eyes, not knowing that he in fact was looking right into her eyes from the tree. When Ranma was about to lose it totally, Akane walked away. She left her room just like that. It took awhile for Ranma to understand what was happening, and when he did, he sighed deeply.

He leaned against the tree trunk and closed his eyes, having an image of Akane's smile in front if him. A small breeze blew past him again, and ruffled his hair even more. It was a scent, just like Akane's. He could almost feel her presence.

"Aishiteru… Akane…" He whispered with closed eyes.

_**Never knew there was such a lady**_

_**That would make me want to straighten**_

_**Out my life at this time but I find**_

_**I'm thinkin' 'bout this little lady**_

_**I would love for her to have my baby**_

_**'Cause you know she's no fool**_

_**She's refined**_

_**I know she's a super lady**_

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity…" Ranma heard someone whisper.

He stiffened and felt how his cheeks started to change into a deep crimson. He was too afraid of looking who the source of the tender voice was. Too afraid that it was just his imagination playing tricks with him. He had to look.

Ranma perked one eye open and saw the most beautiful thing ever in his entire life.

There sat Akane, in all her grace, on the same branch as he, having an extremely shy and cute smile on her lips. How she got there without him noticing was beyond his understanding. Suddenly Ranma felt completely sheepish and idiotic. No one in their sane minds would ever whisper those kinds of things out loud.

Ranma wanted to say something, but the words never left his lips. He was like a fish on dry land; opening and closing his mouth trying to find the right words.

He felt how his insides turned into spaghetti.

_**I'm weak and I've gone hazy**_

_**I'm crazy for that lady**_

_**She's chic but she's not shady**_

_**Sophisticated lady**_

_**And she makes me feel good**_

_**She's so fine**_

Akane's face turned serious.

"Did you mean it..?" She asked her voice only a tad louder then a whisper.

"A-Akane… I…" Ranma said, his voice sounding dry.

"I need to know, Ranma," Akane said determined.

Ranma didn't know what he was going to say. _'The truth you baka!'_ His conscience screamed. '_Right, right… The truth…'_ He fidgeted with his fingers, feeling the burning gaze from Akane's eyes on him. He looked up and gulped.

The breeze had just ruffled Akane's hair, and she had an extremely cute look on her face. It was the irresistible puppy-eyes look.

_**Yeah**_

_**Don't you know she blows my mind**_

_**All the time**_

_**'Cause she makes me feel good**_

_**Like a real woman should**_

_**Yeah**_

_**She's so mine**_

_**Yeah**_

Ranma gulped and inched closer. He leaned in, and stopped a few inches away from Akane's face. He looked her in the eyes, then at her lips and then again into her eyes. Without further hesitation, he kissed her.

He was trying to get every little emotion in that little and simple kiss, everything that he felt for her. When they parted, Ranma stayed close to her face, his forehead against hers.

"Aishiteru…" Ranma whispered against her lips.

He closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Akane so close to him.

_**I'm weak and I've gone hazy**_

_**I'm crazy for that lady **_

_**She's chic but she's not shady**_

_**Sophisticated lady**_

_**And she makes me feel good**_

_**She's so fine**_

Akane smiled.

"I love you too… Ranma…" She whispered and smiled.

Ranma kissed her again, smiling into the kiss. He cupped her face with his hands, and drew her closer into a more loving and passionate kiss.

_**Yeah**_

_**Don't you know she blows my mind**_

_**All the time**_

_**And she makes me feel good**_

_**Like a real woman should**_

_**Yeah**_

_**All the time**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah **_

_End_

Review please.


End file.
